


Azizi

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Atemu is gone, Yugi's life still moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Azizi: a male Egyptian name that means “precious”
> 
> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takehashi created Yugi-Oh. I’m just playing with the characters in my own little fantasy world. XD  
> 

The candle was black with gold engravings. Not very practical, but magic rarely was.

It took six months to make a single candle, and it had a shelf-life of no more than a fortnight. It only worked on the birthing day of the caster as well, so the timing was tricky. But all of the trouble was worth it.

One night a year, he could see his love again.

Atemu, tall and golden, would come and hold him, kiss him, whisper sweetness into his ear. Yugi felt warm inside and out from remembering the heat of their bodies twined together.  
But this year, he wanted to tell Atemu something important, and he hoped that his soulmate would be happy too.

Yugi began to chant.  
The candle’s flame jumped high and bled into a brilliant shade of blue. The air around him shivered and rippled like water hit by a skipping stone.  
The pressure built up around him and made his ears pop, his skin became uncomfortable around his bones and muscles, but he never stopped the chanting.  
The blue flame grew and grew until it licked at the ceiling.

Then it died, leaving the room in darkness.

Arms slid around his waist, lips were on his neck. The candle’s flame returned, normal and lighting the room enough to see by.

“Azizi.”  
“Atemu.”

Those tanned hand freely roamed over his body, making him arch and moan. He felt a sizeable lump grinding against him, desperate for his special attention.

“Ah, not yet, Atemu.” Yugi had to say what he needed to before things went further. Otherwise they would be swept up in their passion and their time together would end before Yugi was able to get anything done.  
“What is it, my light?” The Pharaoh had stopped his conquest of his lover’s backside, but continued to map Yugi’s slim neck with his lips and tongue.

The Japanese man pulled a photograph from his pocket. Crimson eyes widen at what he saw.

“I’ve been lonely... so...” Atemu’s arms tightened around Yugi.  
“It’s alright, aibou.” Yugi’s body relaxed against the Egyptian’s. “What is his name?”  
“Sora.”  
“Hmm.” Atemu looked Sora over. He needed a hair cut, but his eyes were honest and kind, perhaps a bit mischievous as well. “I approve.”  
“Thank you.” Yugi turned in his embrace and kissed him. “I love you, Atemu, Darkness. This won’t change anything between us.”  
“I know, brightheart, my Azizi.”

Atemu walked Yugi backwards to the bed where they fell together in a tangle of limbs and need. The Egyptian set the photo aside and began to undress his lover. “Think of Sora tomorrow. Today you’re only mine.”

The picture was left on the table as the pair made love.

Today, Yugi was the lover to a Pharaoh.  
Next week, he’ll be a father to a little boy.


	2. Azizi

He never goes to the beach anymore.  
The sands remind him too much of the past. Even now, four years later, it’s still too painful for him to think about.

Atemu, he had been a Pharaoh of Egypt, had lived in the sand his whole life. Yugi regrets he never had the chance to take his Darkness to the beach. It could never be Egypt, of course, but sand was in abundance and hand-in-hand with the ocean.  
He still remembers Atemu’s wonder when he first saw the sea, blue and stretching out for miles and miles like the desert sands.

Yugi sighs and sits heavily on the bed of his hotel room. He knew it was a mistake to go to a tournament in Florida. His heart aches, an old wound that never truly healed.

The door opens and little feet come rushing inside. “Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I found!” Yugi smiles at the little boy.  
“What is it, Sora?” A bright yellow bucket is almost shoved into his face. “That’s a lot of shells.”  
“Uh huh!”

There’s a deep chuckle as someone else enters the room. “Don’t take yer dad’s nose off with those, kid.” Jounouchi grins widely at his friend. “Kept him dry like I promised.”  
“Thanks, Jounouchi-kun.”

“When can I play in the water?” Sora asks, pouting. Yugi smiles at his son’s puffer fish impression.  
“In a few hours. You’ll get scratchy at the tournament if you’re covered in salt. Now go clean up for lunch.”  
“Okay!” Yugi smiles as the boy runs off to the bathroom. A weight settles next to him on the bed.

“From how you’ve been acting, I guess it’s true then? You haven’t been able to see Atemu at all?”  
“Yes...” Yugi’s head drops to his chest. “The magic stopped working. I can’t understand why.”  
“You try, ya know, talking to Kaiba?” Yugi nods.  
“He said some things are like that, then not to bring magic up with him again.” Jounouchi snorts.  
“Go figure, the jerk.”

“No, it’s alright. Seto-kun has no reason to dwell on the past. It has as much heartache for him as it does me. I understand him.”  
“He’s still a prick,” Jounouchi counters, making Yugi chuckle.

Sora comes bounding out of the bathroom and latches onto Yugi’s arm. “C’mon, daddy! I’m hungry!”  
“Alright, alright, just let me keep my arm in exchange,” Yugi jokes as he stands. Sora runs ahead of them as they go to the elevators.

“You sure you exhausted all the possibilities?” Jounouchi questions quietly.  
“Yes. I can’t see him anymore.” Yugi gazes to Sora who has his face pressed to the expansive window, looking down at the beach below. “I wanted Sora to meet him, to know him.” Jounouchi squeezes Yugi shoulder with a strong hand.  
“He knows him through you.”

The elevator dings and the door slides open. “Yay!” Sora jumps inside, hopping from foot to foot. “Hurry hurry!” The two adults oblige and the elevator begins its descent. Yugi sits on his knees and pulls his son into a hug. “Daddy?”  
“Just let daddy hold you.”

He loves being called daddy, but once more, he wants to be called Azizi.


	3. Rose

Yugi stares at the wooden rose on the front step.

They’re having a party for Sora’s seventh birthday in a couple days, so Yugi had stepped out to clean up the backyard. But then he saw it.

The rose is out of place on the concrete stair. Its cinnamon petals are rounded and brought to life by the skill of a master. He kneels down to pick up the carving, and gasps before his fingers even touch the smooth surface.

The energy.  
He knows this feeling. It’s on so many other gifts he still treasures, holding dear to his heart. Yugi trembles as he lifts it with both hands. The aura imprinted in the rose sinks into him like a long-missed warmth. “Atemu...” Tears sting his eyes.

“Dad? Dad, what’s wrong?” Green eyes watch Yugi in concern and some alarm. The boy is used to his father’s smiling face, not this man who seems almost... Broken. “Daddy?” His father finally looks up with a strained upturn of lips.  
“I’m sorry, Sora. Daddy has to do something else first.” Holding the rose to his chest, Yugi runs to his room. The tears are falling before he reaches the hall.

Yugi loses the strength in his legs once he’s inside, falling against his door and sliding down to the floor in a slump. He stares at the flower, questions buzzing through his head like the incessant wing beats of bees. “Atemu... Atemu...” He holds it to his chest, shaking all over. Great sobs rack his body.

He gasps when the feeling of arms wrap around him, spreading a forgotten heat. A kiss brushes his ear with a gentle whisper. “Forgive me.”  
“Atemu, there’s nothing to forgive.” Yugi wishes he could hug his lover back, but he knows it’s not possible. The words are only a message, and Atemu can’t hear him reply.  
“I’m sorry, Azizi.” Then the warmth is gone and Yugi is alone again.

There’s a soft knock on his door. “Dad? Are you okay?” Yugi takes a moment to steady his breathing.  
“Yes, I’m alright. I’ll be out in a little bit, Sora.”  
“Okay...” Small footsteps shuffle away.

After a moment more, Yugi pushes to his feet and makes his way to his dresser. He places the carving next to a picture of him with infant Sora in his arms.  
He caresses the rose with a fingertip, pulling in a last shuddering breath. “Goodbye, my Pharaoh.” He senses the last of the magic slip away, taking his words with it.

A heartbeat longer to reminisce, then he leaves to rejoin his son.


	4. Dreaming of You

“I know you’re fourteen but I’m not extending your curfew to midnight,” Yugi states with a firm tone to his son over the phone. “You’re to be home by ten and that’s final.”  
“Aww, dad!” Sora whines in typical fashion, reminding Yugi of his best friend Jounouchi when they were teenagers. It’s fortunate that the boy can’t see the smile quirk up on his lips. “You’re being a downer!”  
“And you’ll be grounded if you’re here even a minute past ten. Tomorrow is a school day and you have a test to take first thing in the morning.”

One grudging agreement later and Yugi presses his End Call key with his thumb. He sits in his favorite chair, an oversized and overstuffed papasan, and releases a deep breath. Sora had developed an adventurous streak when he was eleven, and now Yugi’s seeing the downside to it. “I can hear Atemu laughing at me now. What, ten o’clock? We were always out past that!” He chuckles to himself and closes his eyes. “No wonder grandpa would always wait up.”

His entertainment center changes CDs and plays an old song he first heard back in college. It’s comforting in that nostalgic way, lulling him to sleep.

“Yugi.” Yugi’s eyes snap open, but his living room is nowhere to be seen. It’s a world of clouds and soft, shifting colors like ribbons of the Aurora Borealis. Strong arms and a familiar scent embrace him from behind. “Yugi.” A sun-kissed hand tilts his head back so his lips can be captured in a heated kiss.

Tears spill over from violet eyes. “Atemu? Is it really you?” Yugi turns in his arms, clinging to the eternally youthful body.  
“It took some doing, but it’s me, Azizi.” Yugi buries his face against Atemu’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply.  
“I’ve missed you so much.”  
“And I you.”

They bask in the warmth of the other’s love, wishing it could last forever. Fingers and lips caress, taste. Yugi feels the fine wrinkles in his skin smooth away, leaving him young again and his spirit renewed.

“I love you, my brightheart, my light, my Azizi.”  
“My Pharaoh, my Darkness.” Their words carry promises of eternity, a love that can scarcely be found once in a thousand years.

A gentle sigh flitters over Yugi’s ear. “I want to keep you here, but I can wait for you to join me in Paradise.”  
“I will one day.” Yugi nuzzles Atemu’s throat, kissing his Adam’s apple. The dark man shivers in need and holds him closer.  
“Ra knows I want to take you, but it’s time for you to wake up.”  
“Yes... I don’t want to worry Sora.” Yugi gazes at his lover, etching every detail back into his mind.  
“I’ll come again when I can. I don’t know how long it’ll take, but I will.”  
“I’ll wait, my love.” They share another kiss, hopefully not their final one before Paradise.

The landscape breaks and dissolves as only a dream can, leaving Yugi with Atemu’s lingering warmth in the blanket darkness before waking.

Yugi blinks his eyes open to his living room and the sound of keys jingling in the door. A glance to the Dark Magician clock on the wall says it’s 9:59pm. Yugi smiles. “He has Atemu’s timing.” He stands and stretches, ready to greet his son as he comes inside. “Congratulations! You’re a minute early!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” the teen grumbles with a pout. Yugi has to resist a chuckle and ruffles green-dyed hair instead.  
“As a reward you can stay out until eleven next Saturday.” Bright green eyes light up.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, now get to bed.” Merriment dances in purple eyes to the tune of an inside joke. “You may have a good dream.”


	5. Sora

Yugi stares at his son. At the age of twenty, the young man has grown to Seto-proportions with an athletic build and handsome face that make men and women alike drool. He could probably even jump onto a moving airplane while carrying a child like the brunet, too.

Sora has just returned after his second year at university. It’s not unusual for him to visit on his breaks, though he says he may take some extra time off on sabbatical.  
Yugi can understand the sentiment, having gone to the same school for his own business license.

“I won’t stop you if that’s what you really want to do, but keep in mind you’ll graduate later for it.” Yugi hands the dish he just washed to Sora to dry.  
“I know, that’s why I’m not sure yet. But does it really matter? I’m going to be running the Game Shop either way.”  
“I don’t want you to feel obligated to run the shop. If you find something else you rather do, don’t let me hold you back.”  
“I want to run the shop, dad. Stop worrying about that.”  
“Alright, alright. As long as you’re sure.”

Yugi smiles to himself. His son has grown strong and mature. Of course parenting has had its downs with the ups, but to see all of his hard work and love come to fruition makes it all worth it.

“So,” Yugi says once he’s handed Sora the final dish, “have you found a special someone?”  
“Dad, not that again,” Sora says with a bit of whine that makes Yugi chuckle.  
“I just want to know when I might expect you to bring someone home.” Yugi dries his hands then stretches his still lean body before trotting out of the kitchen. “What do you want to do tonight?”

The question is innocent, but the air in the room inexplicably thickens. Violet eyes blink and Yugi turns to face his son who has come up right behind him. “What is it? What’s wrong, Sora?” His breath catches as he stares into green, dark with an emotion he knows but doesn’t want to identify.  
He’s seen eyes like these, eyes that promise everything and more. He used to fondly gaze into crimson ones that promised the same.

Arms thick from sports wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against a broad chest and toned abs. “Sora!” Lips capture his, dominating and demanding, hungry and ravaging.  
It feels so good. It’s been so long —too long— since his real body has been touched. Even after he’s been pinned to the wall and a muscled thigh pressed between his legs it takes all of his strength to break the burning kisses and to force Sora back to arms-length away.

“Stop, Sora.” Green eyes sear into him with their want and desire.  
“You want it too, I can tell. I’m right, aren’t I?” Yugi closes his eyes, reigning his hormones back in and steadying his breathing. When he opens them again his gaze is firm.  
“What I want, WHO I want is a man who died before you were born.” His son’s face fills with frustration.  
“That was over twenty years ago!”  
“I know very well how long it’s been.” Yugi’s tone is sad but resolved. He lifts a hand, touching his lips. “I know how long it’s been since he touched me like this.” Then he raises his hand to Sora’s face, his fingertips touching the young man’s cheek. “But I could never start a relationship with anyone if my feelings are not mutual.”

Sora doesn’t know how to respond, his dark bangs covering his eyes as he bites his lip in thought in an old habit. Yugi takes the chance to wiggle out of his hold and gently pushes him towards the stairs. “Go take a cold shower.” Sora nods and goes up without a word.

Yugi waits until he hears the water start before going upstairs as well, heading straight to his room and flopping onto his bed. The muffled sound of the shower is soothing to his over-stimulated nerves. He doesn’t recall this kind of situation in the Parent’s Manuel.

His door opens quietly, just enough for Yugi to see part of Sora’s silhouette made by the bathroom light across the way. He doesn’t step inside, choosing to stay where he is. Sora’s voice is deep and guttural as he speaks. “I’m not giving up on you, Yugi.” The door closes and the room is washed in darkness again.

Yugi covers his face with his hands. It’s been so long since he’s had sex that it would have been very easy to give in and let Sora have his way. His body is still aching for the young man’s powerful touch. “But he’s my son. It doesn’t matter that he’s adopted.”

Why does life have to be so complicated?


	6. Whatever Happens

He doesn’t often drink soda, but right now the harsh bite of the carbonation is just what he needs. Yugi swirls the ice in his cup after taking a sip. Jounouchi, still in his officer’s uniform since he came over right after his shift, glances his way after several silent moments.

“So, what's up?” The blond takes a long pull from his drink.  
“My son wants to screw my brains out.” Jounouchi spits out his drink.  
“What?!” He almost knocks his smaller friend from his seat on the couch.  
“I hope you know you’re cleaning that up.”  
“You know I’d only make it worse, Yugi. But what’s this about the kid?”

Yugi sets his cup down and leans back. “He’s been approaching me every day since he got back a week ago. He’s convinced that I’m the one for him and vice-versa.” Jounouchi grimaces.  
“I know it’s not really fair to say, but you’ve never actually told him the whole story, have you?”  
“No...” He slouches down until his shoulders are almost on the cushions. “He’s a realist. He’d never believe me if I told him everything.”

Jounouchi rubs the back of his neck. “Well something’s gonna have to be done. Want me to talk to him first? I’ve experienced the whole one-sided thing myself.”  
“I don’t want to put you through that, Jounouchi-kun.” Wide purple eyes are full of sympathy. Jounouchi shakes his head and stares at his knees. His hand grabs Yugi’s, squeezing lightly.  
“It’s no one’s fault that you couldn’t love me that way either.”  
“I’m still sorry.” He shifts to sit up straight again, leaning against his friend. “I really am.” Jounouchi chuckles and grins.  
“I said it’s all good.” He ruffles Yugi’s spiky tri-color hair. “I’m going to the bathroom. We can talk battle plans when I get back.”  
“Alright.”

Yugi flips on some music then grabs a cloth to clean up Jounouchi’s mess. He doesn’t hear the front door open or the soft footsteps. “There we go, all done. I’m glad I decided not to install carpet in here.” He squeaks in surprise when arms wrap around him from behind and lips press to his neck in a kiss.  
“Hey, Yugi,” purrs a familiar voice.  
“Sora!”

“Alright, lover boy, you’re comin’ with me.” Jounouchi pries Sora off with a practice maneuver and drags him to the backroom. Sora’s look of complete surprise is comical.  
“Uncle Jounouchi? When’d you get here?”  
“Earlier.”  
“And the twins?”  
“They’re still twins and still in high school. Enough about me, we need ta talk about you. Welcome back from college, by the way.” The door shuts firmly behind them.

Yugi sighs and rubs his neck, trying to ignore the heat in his face. He sits on the couch and leans back like he had earlier, staring up at the ceiling. He must have dozed off because crimson eyes are suddenly in front of his. “Atemu?”  
“Got it in one, Aibou.” Atemu kisses him, soothing his troubled mind.  
“Mm.” Yugi shifts and straightens up in his seat. “You look much too amused at my expense, darkness.” The grin on his soulmate’s tanned face stretches wider.  
“It’s funny.”  
“Sadist.” Yugi sticks his tongue at him, which Atemu happily nips at.  
“I can’t say I blame him either.” He twines their fingers together and nuzzles Yugi’s cheek. “You are beautiful, inside and out. It’s impossible for those around you not to fall in love with you.”  
“Now you’re just flattering me,” Yugi chuckles.

Atemu presses their bodies together, their shared heat enveloping them in a warm cocoon. Words are lost and forgotten as they touch and kiss, unhurried and relaxed in their eternal love.

“Azizi...” Atemu rests his forehead against Yugi’s, sharing puffs of breath.  
“My Pharaoh.” Strong hands cup Yugi’s face, thumbs gently rubbing his cheekbones.  
“I would not worry about Sora, brightheart. He is young and easily falls in and out of love.”  
“Funny, I only remember falling in love.”  
“We were lucky and got it right the first time.” Atemu winks. “I also have it on good authority he will meet a nice girl next semester.” Yugi raises a brow.  
“You don’t say?”  
“Isis said so when I asked her.” Yugi’s lips quirk up.  
“So you were worried too?” Atemu clears his throat and glances off to the side.  
“Maybe a little.”

Yugi laughs and hugs him. “You have nothing to worry about, you big silly.” They kiss against, grinning like fools and falling off the dream couch to lie on clouds. Yugi rolls to be on top, straddling his love. “You are the only one who can complete me.”  
“But I still worry. I know you must get lonely, my light. You know I could never blame you for finding someone new.” Yugi runs his fingers through Atemu’s long bangs.  
“I have my son and my friends, and sometimes you’re with me again. It’s all I need.” The soft, sweet smile on Yugi’s lips makes Atemu’s heart ache.  
“Azizi... You are too good for me.” Before his petite lover can protest, he pulls him down for another long, deep kiss.

When Yugi wakes he feels refreshed and confident. What will happen, will happen as it always does. He turns an ear to the closed door and can still hear the exchanged of muffled words. Then he notices that it’s rather uncomfortable in his pants. “Oh damn it. I better change.” He’s glad no one can see the embarrassing soiled, sticky mess on his crotch as he hurries to his bedroom.

He’s only just reached the bottom of the stairs after changing when the door to the backroom is thrown open with a bang. Sora’s green gaze pins him for a long moment before the young man runs past him. His bedroom door slams closed a moment later.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Yug.” Jounouchi walks up to him, scratching a hand through his short hair.  
“It’s fine, Jounouchi-kun. Things really couldn’t have turned out any better.” Yugi sighs a bit. The blonde’s hand claps on Yugi’s shoulder.  
“Hey, he’s gonna sulk for a while. I’m taking you out for a beer.” He wraps his arm around his best friend’s neck and drags him along.  
“Jounouchi-kun! I have to work in the morning!”  
“Nah ya don’t. You can put up a sick sign. Now beer!”

Yugi stops struggling and lets his friend do what he wants. “Fine, fine.” He shares a grin with him. “A few beers sounds great.”  
“That’s the spirit!”

Yugi only hopes that Sora will be ready to truly talk things out in the morning.


	7. Going Home

“Honda, watch out for the wires!” Yugi’s warning came too late as the brunet tripped over the bundled mess.  
“Whoa!”  
“I got ya, buddy!” Unfortunately for Jounouchi, the momentum took him along for the ride with his long time friend and sent them careening into the table.  
“Watch out!” Yugi cried uselessly again as several bowls were sent flying through the air...

To land right on the bride and groom.

~

“And then what happened, grandpa?” Green eyes are wide in suspense. Yugi grins and ruffles his grandson’s hair.  
“Fortunately your mother still found it fit to marry into this crazy family.”  
“Mommy wouldn’t not marry because of that,” giggles his granddaughter, her blue eyes twinkling. “She’s made of tougher stuff!”  
“Right you are,” Yugi agrees.

“Okay, you two, stop hogging him to yourselves.” Sora scoops up his kids and hauls them away squealing.

Jounouchi laughs and has a seat on the floor by Yugi’s legs. “They really eight and ten already? I remember gettin’ the news of their births.”  
“Stop talking like an old fuddy,” Honda says as he has a seat too.  
“Why not? I’m retiring in just a couple years.”  
“Now you’re making me feel old,” Yugi laughs. His laughter is cut short by a series of coughs.

“Hey, you alright, buddy?” Jounouchi pats Yugi’s thigh. “Still got that cold?”  
“Yes, it’s being stubborn.” Honda frowns.  
“You should go to the doctor. It might be an infection.”  
“I’m fine, you two. I know a cold when I have one.”

Sora has a seat with the group. “So, what are we talking about?”  
“About that span of time you dyed your hair green,” Honda snickers. He never loses a chance to tease him about it.  
“Oh god, not that,” Sora groans.  
“I thought it looked charming on you.”  
“Dad, you thought everything looked charming on me.”

“Dad! Ryu took my doll!”  
“Dad! Nami’s a tattle-tell!” Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi chuckle as Sora grumbles about why he ever had kids.  
“Ryu, give Nami her doll! Nami, if he doesn’t you have permission to hit him!” Three seconds later...  
“OW!”

“The joys of parenthood,” Jounouchi comments with a wide grin. “Reminds me of when my girls were still kids.”  
“Speaking of kids, how’s your clan, Honda-kun?” Yugi asks. “I got an e-mail from Maki that she’s pregnant with her third.”  
“Yup, I’m gonna be a grandpa for the eighth time.”  
“Not that hard when you have five kids, Uncle Honda,” Sora laughs.

Sora’s watch beeps. “Time to go, we have to pick up Sachi from the hospital.”  
“From the hospital? Is she okay?”  
“I’m sure it’s nothing, dad. She said she’s been feeling bad the last few weeks and wanted to get checked up.”  
“You realize the last time that happened Nami-chan was born, and before that it was Ryu-kun.” Sora is silent for a long moment.  
“Oh shit.”

The three older men wave Sora and the children goodbye as they rush out.

“He should look at the bright side,” comments Honda. “One of them is bound to want to take over the Game shop when he retires.”  
“I think he’s more worried about dirty diapers,” quips Jounouchi with a laugh.

Yugi starts coughing again and is forced to sit down so he doesn’t fall over and break a hip or something.

“That’s sounding pretty bad, Yug. You want some hot tea? I’ll brew it right up.”  
“Thanks, Jounouchi-kun, but I think I’ll nap instead. I haven’t been sleeping well.” Honda levels a serious stare at his small friend.  
“Yugi, promise that if you don’t feel any better tomorrow you’ll go to the doctor.”  
“Stop blowing this out of proportion, Honda-kun.”  
“I agree with him on this one, Yug.” Yugi sighs as both men stare him down.  
“Alright, tomorrow I’ll set up an appointment.”

Yugi trudges up to his room after he’s seen his friends off. Fatigue is making his legs feel like they’re made of heavy water bags. “I guess I really should see the doctor tomorrow.” He experiences another coughing fit when he reaches the top of the stairs. He uses the wall to help him get to his room where he gratefully collapses onto his bed. Too tired to wiggle out of his clothes, Yugi simply curls up under his sheets.

He reaches under his pillow and wraps his hand around the wooden rose Atemu sent him years ago. Yugi holds it to his chest and feels something inside of him relax. The stuffiness in his chest and the aches in his body melt away. That’s never happened before, but he welcomes the relief and the peace that settles in his bones.

Yugi closes his eyes, smiling as he drifts away.  
Everything’s going to be alright.

“Yugi... Yugi...”

Purple eyes blink open, then widen in surprise. He’s floating amongst the clouds, light shining above him and darkness waiting below. His body is back in his prime, young and strong. “Yugi!” He jerks his head up at the call. Atop one of the clouds are three silhouettes.  
“Yugi, up here!” Those voices are so familiar, too familiar.  
“Mom... Grandpa... Dad...?” His family holds their hands out to him.  
“Quickly now, don’t dawdle down there!” shouts his mother. He reaches up to them and his body follows the command, flying towards them.

Their hugs and kisses are real and warm. Yugi laughs in joy, eagerly hugging back and not questioning what’s going on.

“There’s someone else waiting for you,” Sugoroku says with a wink. “Don’t keep him waiting, Yugi. He’ll get cranky then no one will be able to stand him.”  
“Eh?” His parents push him from behind, sending him gliding deeper into the clouds. The cool puffs of mist break apart at his passing, brushing his cheeks with ticklish kisses.

Then the clouds open up to a silver field with a lone figure clothed in gold and white. Yugi’s eyes tear up in pure euphoria, his heart filling to bursting inside his chest. He launches himself forward. “Atemu!”  
“Azizi.” Atemu catches him in powerful arms, hugging him like he’ll never let go again.

Their kisses are deep and passionate, brimming with bliss and ecstasy. They gaze into each other’s eyes and grin like fools, laughing and dancing in their piece of Paradise. Free and complete. “I’m home.”  
“Welcome back.” They seal their eternal bond with another kiss.

Everything’s perfect now.  
Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
